Atmospheric gas burners are commonly used as surface units in household gas cooking appliances, and ordinarily include a cylindrical head having a number of ports formed around its outer circumference. A mixer tube introduces a mixture of fuel and air into the burner head. The fuel-air mixture is discharged through the ports and ignited to produce a flame. A large operating range is desirable for gas burners used in gas cooking appliances because such burners are often used over a wide range of inputs. Gas burners provided with two or more burner rings can enable uniform heating of the pans despite variations in the shape and size of the pans.